Never Change
by AngelNephilim14
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary. She leaves to start a new life in California. She wanted to change, so she did. One day, the TMI gang find her. How will she react to them? Will she let Jace back into her life? How good of a shadowhunter is she now? Will Clace make it?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing I did was ever good enough. It will never be good enough. _I_ will never be good enough. I would never cry. I couldn't. He wasn't worth the tears, but neither was I. This sad, beautiful, tragic love ended my life. But, it also started a new one. I knew this would change me, so I let it. I would not be the small, helpless, girl everyone knew. No, I would be better. I would make them regret knowing me. Especially_ him_, oh yes, I would make him suffer. But first, I needed a safe place. I need a haven.

* * *

_"I only want one answer. Why?" I asked. I turned to look at him. She was still in his arms, where I should be. My green eyes meeting gold, rimmed with tears. My heart, destroyed. "Give me one good reason I should stay. Because of you, the Institute, this city, this world doesn't even feel like my home anymore." I was greeted with silence. "Exactly what I thought."_

_I spoke to the girl who had everything I ever wanted. "Thank you, Aline." She gave me a confused look. So did Jace. They would understand my need to thank her later. Then, I ran out of the Institute and created a portal. At the last second before I stepped into a new place, I saw Jace. I started to panic._

_"Clary, STOP!" he said. But, it was too late. I smiled to the shimmering portal and stepped into my new life. I punched the portal and let it shatter against me, pieces making me bleed._

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Life here was great. Trust me when I say this, the California Institute is so much better than the New York one. The other nephilim that found me on the beach trained me hard. I was at the LA Institute, but I decided to leave. I heard rumors of Jace and the others looking for me, so I went to a place where someone was least likely to find me. I moved up north to the Stockton Institute where I found other shadowhunters. Of course, me being 17, I still had to go to school.

I attended Bear Creek High School with my best friend/ parabatai Rosie and her sister Kat. We were all seniors and were half way through the school year. "Clary, it's time to go," Rosie said, "You know, I really miss your bright fiery hair." She walked up to me and started to play with my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. "I do too. But, the girl with that hair died a long time ago," I sighed.

Now, I had blood red hair with black highlights. You could say I'm known as the bad girl in this school, and a popular girl. That is all thanks to Rosie and Kat. Rosie is in the varsity softball and is team captain. Kat is on the varsity soccer and is team captain. But, most importantly, they are co-captains for the cheer leading team. Both of them are the prettiest girls in school, and they didn't even have to try. They never wore make-up either. You can pretty much say they are a package deal. Don't let their status get in the way of your opinion of them. They are the nicest girls in the world, but never, ever, ever get on their bad side because they do not take anyone's crap.

Kat walked in, looked at me and said, "Clary, I love your outfit. We taught you very well." I had on black tights, leather shorts and a green blouse, my favorite leather jacket, and my trusty combat boots. The outfit was cute, chic, and very comfortable for a fight. I tucked my seraph blades in one boot, and my stele in another. I slipped on my fingerless gloves, motorcycle helmet, and my bag, and then set off to school.

* * *

When we got to school, everyone was staring at us, as usual. You get used to it when you are as hot as us. Rosie, Kat, and I walked in to the school after we parked our motorcycles and instantly smelled something horrid.

"Demon," Kat whispered, "and by the smell of it, I'm willing to bet it's a drevak demon." Together, the three of us are the best team in the shadow world. We followed the scent and ended up in the locker room. Then they all appeared. "Ugh, you guys stink so bad! Ever heard of a shower, or perfume, a lot of it I suggest?" I asked. There were nine in all. Rosie easily decapitated two, Kat was fighting off three at the same time, and the other four were cornering me. "By the Angel, what can a poor, little girl do against four demons?" I asked innocently. Then with one move, that I have tried my whole time as a shadowhunter to perfect, all four demons were on their way back to other dimensions.

"OMG!" both Rosie and Kat exclaimed at the same time. "You finally did it! I can't wait to tell mom, dad, Nat, and Ky. They will be so excited, and you can start teaching the junior nephilim," Rosie said.

"By the Angel! There is demon blood all over my locker! Ugh, this really sucks. Clary, give me your stele." Kat demanded. I just walked past her to her locker, drew and rune that I made, and everything was cleaned up. "Let's go," I said, "We don't want to be late for class." "Show off." Kat muttered.

* * *

We had all the same periods, and we always sat near each other, in the same spots, every day, in every class. That's why it surprised me when a new guy was sitting in my seat. Everyone was silent, staring at me. The boy turned around, and I was hit with happiness. "Simon?" I asked, "By the Angel, SIMON!" I ran to him and his embrace. "Clary, is that really you? You look, um, different," he said. "Just so you know, you are sitting in my seat," I told him.

Then realization hit me. If Simon was here, than that meant- "Simon Lewis, get over here! Your girlfriend won't shut up!" a voice said. _Oh crap,_ I thought, _they are here. How did they find me?_ Questions kept going on in my head. This is impossible. I made a rune so they couldn't track me, and hid myself in a small city. "Simon," I turned to look at him, "Are the others here?" I asked, "Please say no." I was desperately hoping that they weren't.

"That is something I can't do," he replied.

"Clary?" a voice asked. Then I was embraced in a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think about it please :). If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Thanks to everyone who reads this story and whoever reviews. BTW, HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the characters besides a few. **

* * *

_By the Angel, _I thought. _How do these people find me? _Suddenly, a rune appeared in my head and I quickly drew it on me. When I turned around, I saw Isabelle and my reflection. I didn't look like Clary anymore. Well, I didn't look like the Clary I was now. The rune, _disguise_, made me look like a girl with my hair, but a totally different face. I gave her a confused look and said, "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person." "Oh," was all Isabelle said. Then she turned away.

Rosie and Kat came to me. "Who was she?" Rosie asked. I took in a deep breath and sighed. "She is part of an unwanted memory." Then I looked over at her with Simon. They were both staring at me, and Simon (being a vampire and all) was probably listening.

* * *

The bell rang and everybody took their seats. The rune was still on me, so I looked like a different person. "Class, we have a few new students in our school, and two are in our class," the teacher said. She gestured for Isabelle and Simon to come up and introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. I came all the way from New York, in hopes of finding someone I lost." "Hey everyone! Well, I'm Simon…" he began as Izzy interrupted. "And also my boyfriend, so for you skanks eyeballing him, back off." She said threateningly. "Anyways, I also came from New York with the same reason as Izzy," he said.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask, but who are you looking for?" the teacher asked. "A short, stubborn, red-head named Clarissa Fray," they stated. "Does she by any chance, go by Clary?" the teacher questioned, looking at my seat. She knew Kat, Rosie, and I were shadowhunters. She was one too. "Yeah, how do you know?" Simon asked. I knew Simon already knew I was here, but he didn't know where I disappeared to when I drew that rune. "Because, she goes to this school. I guess you looked in the right place. Although, I wonder how you knew she would be here," the teacher said.

Then she turned to the class. "Has anyone seen the famous Clary?" she asked. Everyone but Rosie and Kat shook their heads. "Rosie, Kat, where is your friend?" she asked them. I knew she knew I was me. But, she still decided to play anyways. We all gave each other a look. Kat lied and said, "Um, I think she is setting things up for practice." Then she winked twice so the teacher got the message. "Practice? Practice for what? Why isn't she here?" Izzy asked. A student named Sebastian said, "You don't know? Oh, I forgot you guys are new. Clary doesn't have to come to class if she sets up for practice." "Alright kids, why don't you take a seat," the teacher said.

* * *

Izzy and Simon took a seat next to Sebastian. "Practice for what?" Izzy repeated. "That is something only a few know. You should ask Rosie and Kat. They are Clary's best friends," he whispered. The three of us heard them and we gave each other a look.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of first period. Rosie, Kat, and I decided to skip class. As we walked outside, the rune started to fade. Now I looked like myself again. "Do you think Sebastian knows what we are?" I asked. "I don't think so. But, I want to know who were those people you were talking to," Rosie said. They didn't know about my past. They never pried or asked questions. Of course wherever the Lightwoods' are trouble follows. I took a deep breath and told them my story.

* * *

_I was 15 and I knew nothing about the shadow world. I was a stupid, naïve girl who couldn't do anything right. I was at a club named Pan__**demon**__ium, and the funny part is that demon is part of the name, and there were demons there. I had my best friend, Simon, and we waited in line to go in._

_When we got in, there was this guy who wouldn't leave me alone. He had the weirdest eyes and kept pestering me. I never thought anyone would try to hurt me, so I let him take me to a storage closet. "S-stupid l-little mundane," it hissed at me. "Don't you know not to follow s-strangers? You will be a l-lovely snack." I was terrified. I didn't know how to fight back or what to do. Then we both heard a voice._

_"Not if I send you back to Hell first," the velvety voice said. "Jace," a feminine voice said, "Just kill the demon already." Then an annoyed voice said, "Could you guys be any louder? There is a Mundie here and you are talking about the shadow world right in front of her!" I was getting very confused. A person stepped out from the shadows and my jaw fell open. He was stunning, beautiful, and golden. But, the smirk on his face spelled A-S-S. He was hot and he knew it. The other two people came into view and I automatically envied them. _

_The girl was tall, slender, and breathtaking. Her dark eyes looked determined and dangerous, and her black hair just added to that effect. The boy, who looked like her brother, had a secretive feel to him, like he was hiding something. I tried to get away, but the girl had something like a whip and brought me right back. The blonde guy, Jace I think, brought out a knife and my eyes widened. "Af (angel of light)," he said. The blade lit up and he pierced the 'demon'._

_They led out of the club and into an alley way. "What do you want from me?" I asked. The golden boy said, "I'm Jace, this is Izzy, and that is Alec. We won't hurt you. Just listen to us." "You wouldn't hurt me, really? I just saw you murder a person!" I replied incredulously. "Please, just come with us to the Institute," Izzy pleaded. "Hell no! Let me go and leave me alone," I yelled. _

_"__Well, in that case, we'll just have to make you," Jace said. Then, the world went black._

* * *

"That's how I met them," I said, remembering the past. "Clary, are you ok?" Kat asked. "Look, I don't want to talk about them right now, ok?" Rosie hugged me and said, "Ok Clary, you can tell us when you're ready."

I got up and started towards my motorcycle. "Don't forget to come to practice. You know how coach gets," Rosie reminded. "Tell me about," I said back and rode away from school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews. If you have any suggestion tell me. Listen to White Horse by Taylor Swift when reading.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

I went straight to my room when I came home. I had the music blasting and I was just sitting there, thinking. I was overwhelmed with emotions and the past. Seeing Izzy was bad, but what will happen if when I see him. I almost broke down crying at the thought of it. I still was not healed from when he broke me, cut me into pieces, and tore my heart out.

* * *

_It was my birthday, and Jace and I were in a happy relationship. Life could not have been better. I felt like I was floating on air just by being with him. Everyone said I was in love. I have always denied it until now. I was in love with Jace Lightwood and I was going to tell him. _

_I was upset when he said he couldn't make it to my birthday dinner. I almost didn't, but he convinced me to. After dinner was over, I decided to tell him about my love. I soon found out it was unrequited. Magnus and Izzy told me to record his reaction because they had suspicions the he loved me too. I complied, and what I heard and recorded broke me. I practically died_

_I went up to my room to put all of my presents away. I lived in the institute with them to train, but my training never got far. As I neared my room, I began to hear moans and then, two voices. One belonged to Aline, and the other belonged to Jace. "Jace, we shouldn't be doing this. What about Clary?" she asked. I hid behind the door as I listened to what was going on. I didn't even notice that the camcorder was perfectly aimed at them. I heard kissing and Jace growled. _

_ "What about her? Right now, she is at her dinner, and what she doesn't know can't hurt her," he said. He was wrong, it hurts more to not know lies, than to actually know them. "I thought you loved her," Aline replied. "Who said anything about love? Tonight, all I want is you and your body," he said huskily, obviously wanting more than lip action. She giggled. _

_ I dropped all of my bags and heard clothes being taken off and things going on in my bed. When I couldn't take it anymore, I barged in with tears streaking down my face. "This is what all these months I spent with you were for? You cheating on me with her? Why did you even date me? You were just using me anyways, right? Dammit! All this time I was there for you, you are her with Aline." I was sobbing now._

_"Look Clary, you were never meant to find out, and I never wanted to hurt you," he started to say. I cut him off and screamed at him, "You never wanted to hurt me, huh? Well too bad for you because you did. I found out and I'm hurt. By the Angel, I was just about to tell you I love you, but instead I end up saying something else. You're cheating on me! You're in my bed, screwing another girl, on my birthday. I guess this is goodbye Jace Lightwood, although, right now you seem more like a Morgenstern. It's probably because you were raised like one." I know, low blow. But if it hurt him or insulted him it was fine for me. I had stopped crying and was breathing heavily. My head hurt from all of this._

_"Thank you Aline, for at least mentioning me and trying to stop him, even though I know you wanted him just as bad as he wanted you. I'm not mad. You are a good girl, just stop going for the taken ones, it just hurts her too much," I said to Aline. I glanced back at Jace before I walked out the door. My heart broke all over again and tears began to fall. "You changed me Jace. Mundie Clary is gone because of you," I said. "Life is a ride, but you are going to fall out and smash your head on the pavement. Oh and Jace, you were right. To love is to destroy, and you destroyed me."_

* * *

And with that I snapped back into reality. It was 3 pm already, so I had 30 minutes to get ready for practice. Practice is actually Nephilim training, but the mundanes at school get curious, so we made up a name. I showered and changed. Then I brought out my iPod and pressed shuffle. White Horse by Taylor Swift came on and I laughed. How ironic is it than when I think about a two-timing dog, the song about one plays. It amazes me how my life can conform into hers. That's why I love Taylor Swift: her music is every girl's life.

The song reminded me how I was warned about Jace's ways, how I found out about him cheating, how I ran and he tried to get me back, how he broke me.

* * *

I got to school and went to the gym to practice. I found Rosie and Kat and they ran over to me. "Where have you been?" Kat asked. "Have you been crying?" Rosie asked. "And don't lie to me. As your parabatai, I can sense things," Rosie joked. She got a little laugh out of me. "I will tell you later. Let's get started before coach starts to yell at us saying that every minute we don't train is how much more likely we will be eaten by demons and skittles." Then we all busted out laughing. Coach always said that, and we never understood why he added skittles to it. I eat skittle and they never bother to bite me back. I'm pretty sure I'm safe.

We kept laughing when Nat came out. "What's so funny?" she asked. Out of nowhere, she screamed. Ky came out from his hiding place and fell to the floor laughing. Nat was fifth grader with attitude, and Ky was a fourth grader who loved annoying her. Even though they were only Rosie's and Kat's siblings, they felt like mines too. "Stop doing that!" Nat exclaimed. "I'm good, you should've seen your face," he replied still laughing.

"Ky," Kat began, "I don't believe she asked how you were."

"Oh, shut up Kitty Kat," he said back. Rosie raised an eyebrow at him. I was still frustrated that I couldn't do that. "Ky, I think you just earned yourself a 5 mile run around the track," Kat said smugly. "You too Nat," Rosie said. "But I didn't do anything!" she objected. "I don't care, just run."

* * *

The three of us just sparred, worked out, and joked during the whole practice. Coach was just there yelling at us saying that the skittle would eat us. When training was over, I was headed towards the Institute, my home. A person came out of the detention room and I wanted to go home and shower. I didn't even notice that the person stopped until I ran into them. "Clary? Well, I haven't seen you in a while." I looked up and saw him. I think I puked a little in my mouth. His actions and life disgusted me that much.

"Jace, detention on your first day? Are you still a big player? Which slut are you with now? I'm sure you've met quite a few of them. But, you can't bring them to my bed because that is where I sleep," I said with venom lacing every word. He just stood there, speechless.

I got off the ground and drove home. _Point one for me_, I thought. When I got to my room, all of the hidden emotions came out and I completely broke down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. I made you all more chapters to make up for it! Thanks for all the reviews. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. **

**Love me-Hate me,**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**To answer some questions:**Will there be a chapter with Jace's point a view and why he cheated on Clary? -Yes

How did they find her and why does Jace want her back since he cheated on her with Aline? - That will come up in a few chapters.

I want to know why Jace is a jerk, and an explanation as to why he did what he did. -Just keep waiting.

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I do own some characters though. :)**

* * *

I was a complete wreck when Rosie and Kat came home. They just sat there and rubbed my back soothingly. "I think I'm ready to tell you guys about why I left and came here," I said. Then I told them my story, well the rest of it. "So, I was in a relationship with Jace Lightwood," I started. "Lightwood? So they are shadowhunters?" Kat asked. "Yes, they are shadowhunters. It was my birthday when I found him in bed with another girl. I ran away and drew a portal. I did not really care where I was going, so it took me to California. I ended up at the L.A. Institute, but when I heard they were looking for me, I left, once again. I figured since Stockton was not an obvious city like San Francisco or anything, I moved here. Now after all the lies and heartbreak, I have a family. You guys are the only ones I think I can trust. Also, know you know why I never go on dates. People treat love as if it is a game. I just can't be another player in it," I finished.

'Clary, hon," we will always be here for you," Rosie said.

"Clary, did you see him again? Is that why you were crying?" Kat asked. "Yes. That arrogant, cocky, golden, jerk and I had a run I when I was headed towards my bike," I replied. "Golden? Wasn't there a golden guy named Jace who was checking you out?" Kat asked Rosie.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. This guy was totally checking me out. He was like having eye sex on my body. Then he walked over to me with a smirk and told me I was the lucky winner to be invited to his bed. I just smacked him in the face, when coach came out. I thought he was going to give me detention, but he gave it to the jerk instead. I recall him saying, 'No eye sex at school.' Anyways, that is what happens when you mess with Rosie. Kat and I were going to have Ky do something to him tomorrow, because if you mess with one end of the package, you get the other," Rosie concluded.

"Crap!" Kat said, "I forgot the kids. I better go back and get them." "No need kitty Kat. Ugh, I'm sweating so much because we had to walk home in 90 degree weather. I just glad that Ky hasn't done anything yet," Nat said. I looked around for Ky, but I didn't see him anywhere. "Nat, where is Ky?" I asked. "He was right next to me when we were walking home. But he was strangely silent." Then realization hit her. "Oh no! I lost Ky!" she exclaimed.

"I think you are more Kat's sister than mine," Rosie chuckled. Just then the door swung open, revealing Ky, a sparkly man, and a guy trailing behind. "Ky!" Nat and Kat said. They both hugged him and kissed his head. "Eww, girl cooties. By the way Clary, this man is named Magnus and the other is Alec. They say they know you," Ky said as he turned to Magnus. "I like your hair, although the rainbow highlights and glitter make you look gay," he said. I had to keep my laugh in when he said that. "Little boy," Magnus said, "that is because I am. Isn't that right Alexander?" "Um, yeah, oh and Ky, I'm gay too," Alec responded. Then they kissed. "Hey! No PDA in front of the children. They haven't even seen kissing on TV yet, let alone in real life," Kat said.

"Did you know, one time I walked in on mom and dad screaming names. It was louder than I have ever heard them before," Nat said. "WHAT?" we all yelled. She gave us a weird look. "They were just watching Scream the Names! Geez what is your guys' problem?" she said. Well, that made sense. Mom and Dad always got competitive with that game show. "So, you're Magnus and you're Alec," Rosie stated. "Darling, you got it all right. Ooh I love your shoes. They are just fabulous. Now shoo little ones, we have big people business to take care of," Magnus said. "We are not in kindergarten. I'm pretty sure we can understand what get the hell out means. And I thought I was late to know things," Nat retorted as she left the room. That was the attitude we all hated. I can't believe she cursed already. I didn't curse until high school. I guess society is upgrading fast.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Well, since this is the Stockton Institute, you are supposed to give shadowhunters and downworlders refuge. And since there are shadowhunters and downworlders, by the Clave law, you have to give us refuge," Magnus said. "Shadowhunters? You don't mean just the two of you, do you?" I asked worriedly. I just had a break down, and I probably looked terrible. "Well, that makes me feel very unwanted, which is bad considering I'm your best friend," someone said. I turned around and Simon was there. Rosie coughed, "I'm her best friend, not you." "Simon, that girl is gone by a long shot. Can you not tell that I am different? It makes me feel like I didn't do a good job with my new look," I said, feigning hurt.

"Well, you do look different, but your eyes are still green, and your hair is still red, a different red than before, but still red. Oh, and you are still very short," Simon said. "Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious," I said sarcastically. "Wow Clary, had Jace been rubbing off on you?" Izzy asked carrying a bunch of luggage through the door. I looked at her with a deadly gleam in my eye.

"Don't ever compare me to that sorry excuse of a life," I snapped. "Look, I'm sorry, but aren't you the one that left him completely heartbroken? You just left all of us without an explanation!" she said with a hurt expression. Then she looked at me with confusion, as if she had seen be before. "By the Angel, you were that girl from school. I knew I wasn't hallucinating. Did you draw a rune to conceal yourself?" she asked with all of the hurt gone. "Yes, and you said that I left him heartbroken? He was the one who broke me. He never told you what really happened, did he?"

Then, Jace walked through the door. I ran up to him and he stopped in his tracks. "Clary?" he asked me, as if we didn't meet earlier. "Clary, baby I've missed you!" he said happily, as he caressed my face. I grabbed his arm and flipped him down on the ground with my boots to his face. "You had the nerve to do what you did, and you never told your family why I left? If you didn't sicken me before, you do know. Everything is because of you, and you know that," I spat at Jace.

"Whoa, Clary dear, what are you talking about? Your venom is making my sparkles, less sparkly," Magnus said. "You guys all want to know what happened, ask Jace. If he still doesn't tell you, then you will probably never know the truth. Oh, and Jace," I said as I began to walk out of the room, "next time your ass is on the ground, it will be with 7 inch heels to your neck instead of boots to your face." Then I walked back to my room, still mad like hell depended on it.

* * *

I was going out to the store to make dinner for everyone, when I heard voices in the hall. I guess Rosie was showing everyone their rooms. Jace was the last person to be escorted to his bedroom. I watched to amusing scene unfolding beneath my eyes. "Now that everyone is gone, I can ask you a question you haven't answered yet. Have you thought about what I asked you earlier, because my offer still stands, and my bed will open you with open arms?" he said. My jaw almost dropped, no one ever had the nerve to talk to Rosie like that, not even me. Just then, she had an evil glint in her eyes. "Are you freaking serious? After what you did to Clary, and that show you just put out in front of your family, you are still trying to make a move on her parabatai? Ugh! You are even more stupid than I thought. The answer will always be hell no! I will never go out, let alone sleep with dogs like you. Just stick with your whores and leave my family alone, or your manhood will be cut from you piece by piece with Nat or Ky's scissors. You choice, although if you prefer designs, I would chose Nat's scissors." Then she started to walk away.

Jace was already stepping over the line. Kat was going to hear about this, because the two sisters were a packaged deal, so if you mess with one, you better watch out for the other. As Rosie passed him, he smacked her butt. Something bad was going to happen, and we all knew it. She grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall. She twisted his elbow until we heard a snap. He whimpered in pain as she threw him into the ground. "You messed with me once, I let it slide. You messed with me twice, I warned you. You smack my ass, I break your arm and now I will shove the bones I broke into your mouth." I just laughed right there. "Rosie, I would love it if you did that, but we have to buy groceries for dinner. Also, I don't want to clean up blood like last time." We both laughed. "Jace, what happened to the best shadowhunter in the world? I guess you are losing your touch. Man, who would've ever thought that you could be brought down by a girl? Oh well, karma's a bitch. Live life like a ride." Then, we both went to the store.

* * *

**So, should Clary and Jace make up some time in this story or not? Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews/suggestions. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

After Rosie and I got everything we needed, we went home and made dinner. Kat was the first to come in and eat. We all just talked about everything. Then, we decided to go demon hunting tonight. I started to laugh when I realized that since Rosie broke Jace's arm, he couldn't go hunting with us. Of course, he could have drawn an iratze, but before we left, we asked Ky to take Jace, Alec, and Izzy's stele. I also told Magnus he could not heal him. The others came in to eat, when I told them we were going hunting. Jace was being a big baby and was whining. If he was like this now, I wonder how he got girls, let alone me, if he whined so much. I guess for him looks and charms really are everything.

Everyone asked him how he broke his arm, but he never replied. He just said, "I could have drawn an irazte, but I could not find my stele. Can I borrow yours Alec?" "Dude, I would give you mines, but can't find mines either," Alec said. "Me too, I wonder who took our steles," Izzy said. Rosie and I looked at each other and started laughing. Before they could ask any questions, I said, "You should get ready to hunt. We are leaving in an hour. Oh, and wear something nice. We are going to a party."

* * *

Kat, Rosie, and I got ready together. We were going to a wannabe us party. The girl, Katy, wanted to be just like us. The only reasons we go to her parties (or any other mundane) is because there are always demons there. Katy was hosting her party at school. I will never know how they allowed that, considering that there will always be alcohol and people vandalizing our school. Life here is crazy, but hey, I love it.

I saw Kat put on a shirt that showed off her curves, leather skin- tight pants, and combat boots. She only put on mascara and a necklace that sensed if a demon was near. Rosie was wearing a V-neck dress that went above her knees with heeled boots. I still had no idea what to wear, so I did the unthinkable. I went to Izzy.

* * *

"By the Angel, yes, yes, yes I will pick out an outfit for you! I'm kind of surprised that you went to me though. I thought you were mad at us," she said. I replied, "I'm not mad at anyone but Jace. I have missed you all so much, and I'm kind of glad that you found me." "Why can't you just forgive him? Just so we can all move this go back to New York," she asked. "You were planning to go back to New York? Well, in that case, you can just go back alone. I'm staying here with my family," I said back. "Why? I thought we were your family," she asked me with a hurt expression. "That's the key word: were. You all were my family. If you knew what Jace did to me…" I broke off right there. I knew it was stupid. I put up a strong front in front of him, but when I talk about the incident, I come close to tears. It annoys me how much I might still care. "What did he do Clary? It's been killing me thinking about why you left. Please, just tell me." I have never heard Izzy beg like that. "I barely just told Rosie and Kat what happened. I don't think I can handle telling you now. Just wait or ask Jace. I just can't tell you yet. Look, you are still my friend. Now, we have to get ready for demon hunting."

In the end, I wore a mini skirt, a bandeau, my leather jacket, and knee-high boots. As we all tucked our weapons away, the boys came down. Magnus, as usual, wore a ton of glitter. Alec wore a black hoodie and pants. Simon had on a gamers t-shirt and winked at Izzy. She blushed a lot. But I guess that is what love does to people. Jace came down wearing a white shirt and dark jeans. Then, his eyes raked down all of our bodies. We just rolled our eyes and started to walk. You could call me lazy since I ride my motorcycle to school, and it is only a fifteen minute walk from my house, but I like riding, so leave me alone!

* * *

When we got there, the parking lot was packed, and music was blasting from the football field. Katy came out and squealed when she saw us. "Hey Rosie, Kat, and Clary. I'm so glad that you all came. Ooh and you brought guests. Oh my Gosh I am so happy. This is the highlight of my night. Well come on in, everyone is waiting," she kept rambling until I stopped her. "Katy, slow down, take deep breaths, and stay calm," I said. She immediately obeyed and we followed her inside. "Wait up!" someone said. I turned around and saw Jace coming towards us. Rosie leaned into me and asked, "How did he fix his arm? I thought Ky took his stele." He was listening and said, "Oh he did. He also put up one good fight for it. But I guess you can tell who won. How did you guys get your steles back?" "Clary gave them to us," Alec said. Kat and Rosie screamed at him, "YOU FOUGHT OUR TEN YEAR OLD BROTHER FOR A FREAKING STELE TO GO HUNTING? Ugh, you are so idiotic." "Whoa, watch the language. It hurt in here," he said while pointing to his heart. I couldn't stand to look at him any longer and went to the party.

I just danced around with random guys from school. Then, I smelled something rotten. Kat came to me and said, "demon." I nodded and went to find Rosie. She was talking to her boyfriend. They weren't very compatible, and it just seemed like he wanted to get in her pants. She saw us and continued talking. We just stood there, ready to back her up. He gulped when he saw us. When the top three were together, something was bound to turn everyone against you.

"Look, I already told you that we are done. I don't have to be with you because of status. I mean, this isn't some cliché movie where the head cheer leader has to date the jock. We are done and that is final," she stated. She turned around and he grabbed her. She executed a perfect flip and kicked his chest. "If you ever mess with my sister again, you will regret ever living," Kat threatened. "I guess, after we deal with the demon, we will have a special announcement to make," I whispered to Rosie. "Are you okay?" Kat asked. "Yeah, he was a douche anyways. I don't even know why I dated him in the first place. Now, let's deal with the demon so we can party!" Rosie said.

* * *

We followed the scent into the school. It was weird that it was open, since the party was outside. But, when you are dealing with the shadow world, nothing is never normal. "By the Angel, these things stink so badly." I jumped at the voice. Of course, being the shadowhunters they are, neither Kat nor Rosie did. The voice turned out to be Jace. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be dancing with the sluts?" "I was, but I smelled a demon, so I told Kaelie that we can finish later. Why are you jealous? Now, let's take this demon down," Jace said. "Um, how about a no to both of those suggestions. I am not jealous," I replied defensively. "Only the three of us are needed to take whatever amount of demons there are. If we can take down a whole nest of demons on our own, than we can do it here," Kat said.

"Yeah Jace, leave them alone. I want to see the best shadowhunters of our age in action," Izzy said. "Thank the Angel that the Clave has records on stuff like that. Otherwise, we never would have found you, Clary. They said that after Jace's accident, Stockton, California had the best shadowhunters of this century. I recall them saying something about a red-head and twins," Alec said. It scares me how people can pop out of nowhere. Neither Rosie nor Kat was ever affected by anything. "That's how you all found me? No wonder, because I put runes and everything so that I couldn't be found. And here I was, thinking I was losing my rune power awesomeness," I said.

"Yeah, your awesomeness can't beat the one of a vamp's, or Halo. Now, that is awesome," Simon said. I almost screamed. Man, I really need to put a bell on everybody. Then I was thinking about what Alec said. _Jace had an accident? I wonder how. I guess I'll ask someone later_, I thought. "Shut up Simon. No one wants to hear about your video games right now," Izzy said. "Yeah, now let's go kill some demons!" Rosie exclaimed.

* * *

The scent led us right to the cafeteria. I guess this is why cafeteria food is so awful. Demons are the ones that make it that way. Rosie decided to go out first, since she was wearing a very showy outfit. "Hey, what are you doing in here alone? You want to play a game with us?" a voice said. It was a demon. "Oh hey! Look, it's Rosie from school. You are looking good tonight," another demon said. "Oh, the disadvantages of having a twin who looks like her. Too hot for her own good," Kat whispered sadly to me. "Kat, have you looked in the mirror recently? You are so hot, it's causing global warming. Now, let's help Rosie kill the demons," I said.

The demons turned out to be the chess club. Oh well, at least no one will miss them at school. Well, maybe except their parents. "They are too boring to play with. Just kill them already," Rosie said, clearly bored. "Whatever you say girl." Then we killed the chess club. I kind of felt bad for them. They were just nerds who liked chess and had a demon possess them. "And that is how it's done," Kat said. I almost forgot that they were watching us. "Any questions?" "Who cares about questions? Let's party!" Izzy yelled. She grabbed Simon and let him back to the football field.

"Boo!" Magnus said. "Aw, I didn't scare anyone, not even Clary." "Well, you probably would have if I didn't see the trail of glitter," I said. Then, Kat, Rosie, and I went to the party to trash Rosie's ex. He was going to be a total outcast at school. After that, we all just danced and enjoyed the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews and everything. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Btw, you should know by now that I don't have quick updates. Sorry it's so small. I will try to make them bigger and better than this chapter. I will try to get another chapter up later today, probably around night time.  
**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own TMI.**

* * *

We all went to sleep when we got home from the party. I was restless that night. Jace and the others were only a few doors down from me. I was a nervous wreck inside, for no apparent reason. I was drifting in and out of sleep, having flashbacks.

_I just stepped out of the portal, away from Jace, away from everyone. I was crying very hard, yet, no sound could be heard. I realized that I was very unprotected and not in a very good position to fight. I listened for any movement or sounds. It was silent, too silent. I got up from where I was sitting, and looked around. Then, there was slight movement from a bush. I grabbed my seraph blades and stood in my fighting position. I already knew that whoever was there would be able to take me down with the little amount of training I had. Even a mundane could get me, but I would still fight anyways. _

_"Who's there?" I asked. I was scared, but I didn't care if anybody took me. I was a girl no one wanted. I never knew how messed up I was until the person I loved betrayed me. I guess, if someone could play me like that, I was a toy to everyone else too. I bet everyone else knew too, but they just did not tell me, because they wanted to see me like this, so broken beyond repair. Everyone would laugh in my face. I could already hear the taunts and everything people would say to me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a guy came out of the woods. _

_"Who are you? What are you doing out here?" the guy asked. I just looked up at him and started to cry all over again. He was blond, so blond it was almost white. Although Jace was golden, his hair reminded him of me anyways. I never replied to him. "Are you going to answer me, or am I going to have to call the Clave?" he asked more forcefully. I cringed back into the trees, trying to hide myself. "Jon, you are scaring her. Can't you see how broken she is?" a nice female voice said. She turned to me and said, "I'm Helen Blackthorn. We saw you come out of a portal, so I'm assuming you are from the shadow world." I nodded while she continued, "So, what is your name? Oh, and welcome to the Los Angeles Institute."_

_ "My name is Clary, Clary Fray."_

* * *

I came back into reality, panting. I hated having flashbacks. They all just reminded me how weak I used to be, and I hated feeling weak. Since I wouldn't be getting any more sleep, I decided to go out. I threw on some decent clothes and headed out the door. I got on my motorcycle and drove to McDonalds. It was the only food place opened past midnight, so that was where I went. I got a Big Mac, and a coke. I just sat on a chair and thought about my life. I used to be an innocent, naïve, stupid girl. Now, I'm a hot, badass, guarded chick. I never let anyone see how I was actually feeling, not even to Kat and Rosie. I guess I am still broken. After two years, I'm still broken. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't even notice when a very attractive boy sat next to me. When he started talking, I jumped.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Verlac," he said. I looked up at him and smiled. He had black hair and dark eyes, with a very mysterious feel to him. "Hi, I'm Clary," I replied. "I know who you are. I go to school with you, and I'm on the football team." "Oh yeah, you were in my first period class. So," I said, "Do you want to take a walk?" "I think the guy is supposed to ask that," he stated, mocking offence. "Sebastian, are you flirting with me?" I asked with a playful tone. "Only if you want me too."

Suddenly, our face were very close, our foreheads touched, then, our lips. I don't know how it happened, but I guess I had a boyfriend. _By the Angel,_ I thought, I have a boyfriend! I knew Rosie and Kat would be proud of me. I was proud of myself. I was finally moving on from Jace. My spirit fell when I thought of him. He noticed this and we stopped kissing. "Um, look, I'm sorry I kissed you. Do you still want to take a walk?" he asked. I forgot that I asked him that. "Yeah, sure," I said.

We walked through a park and there was an awkward silence that traveled with us. "So, where does this leave us?" he asked. I just looked at him and thought to myself,_ what the hell, I guess having a boyfriend wouldn't hurt_. Then I kissed him again, "Does that answer your question?" He just smiled and we started to walk towards my motorcycle.

* * *

Then, I smelled something bad. I could tell it was a demon. It was coming from the playground area. "Um, Sebastian, there is something I need to do real quickly, so I'll catch you later." "You smell that too? That's weird, since you are a mundane," he said, quietly saying the last part. I was shocked, "Shadowhunter?" He nodded. "Good, because I am too. Now, let's kill this demon." We circled the demon and then, we attacked. Sebastian was attacking it, while I was going to go for the kill from behind. He was fast and graceful. I watched him as he and the demon fought. Then, I saw my chance to kill the demon, but right as I almost landed on its back, it turned around and swiped at me. I hit my head on the sidewalk and the last thing I remember was telling Sebastian to take me to the Institute. Then, I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another update. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. You get a little bit of JPOV in this chapter.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own TMI.**

* * *

I don't remember anything that happened when I woke up. I was in the infirmary. I saw Magnus beside me. "Great, you're awake. Now, tell me what happened, and who was that hottie who brought you here? You are lucky I was the only one awake so no one will bother you. Oh, and they will probably kill me for not telling them you were hurt. You have a mild concussion, just get some sleep and you will be fine. Now, give me some answers," Magnus said.

"Ok, I was out and fought a demon. The 'hottie' as you put it, was a guy at school named Sebastian. So, back off, because he is my new boyfriend. Also he is a shadowhunter like us. Plus, thanks for not telling Rosie or Kat, because they would have had a big fit. Now, let me sleep!" I answered. Magnus just rolled his eyes and left the infirmary. I put a silencing rune on and sneaked back into my room. Thank the Angel no one noticed I left. I just climbed into bed without changing my clothes and slept.

* * *

Then, I was awoken by the sound of my alarm. Ugh! I hate school so much. I had to get all of my make-up work from when I left school yesterday and go to training. I showered, put on skinny jeans, a cut out crop tank with fringe, some flat ankle boots, and went to school. When I got to my locker, I found Sebastian there too. I went up to him and kissed him on the lips. I saw everyone in the hall looking at us. Rosie, Kat, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus were coming towards us.

"Clary, did you forget to tell us something, like the fact that you have a boyfriend?" Rosie nearly yelled. "All I want to know is when," Kat said. I sighed and said, "This happened late last night while you guys were sleeping," I lowered my voice and said, "We fought a demon." They all looked at us surprised, as if we never had encountered a demon before. "Ok, I'm going to steal Clary away from you guys and get to class. Oh, and yes, I am a shadowhunter," Sebastian said. When we were going, a hand grabbed me and pulled me back. "No you aren't she will come with us, not you, Verlac," Jace spat. I looked at him with anger and confusion. Was he jealous or something? I mean why would he be jealous, after all this time. Plus, he was the one who cheated on me. "Jace, get your hands off of me. Why does it matter to you anyways? What, is like you can have a girlfriend, but I can't have a boyfriend? You make me sick!" I reputed, then stormed away. I guess I was going to miss another day of school.

* * *

**JPOV**

That was weird. I don't know what overcame me just then. Just seeing Clary with Sebastian annoyed me. Okay, so maybe I was a bit jealous, but I don't know why. I thought I was over her, but seeing her with another man made me upset. I know I made some stupid mistakes with her, but I still want her. When she left, I truly was heartbroken, but for reasons that I don't even understand. I need to fix things with her. So, I chased after her.

I looked around for her in the parking lot. Then I heard the revving sound of a motorcycle. I looked to see Clary driving away. I started to run after her. "Clary, wait!" I said. She turned around to look at me and stopped. "What do you want Jace?" she asked. "Well," I began, "I want to talk to you, about earlier, and about the past." She had a hurt look on her face, but it went away as quickly as it came. "What is there to talk about? You cheated on me, and for some reason, you get jealous when I get a boyfriend," she said.

Of course, me being the cocky, douche, arrogant ass replied, "You think I was jealous? Me, Jace Lightwood, jealous? That is absolutely crazy. Was going out with him just something to make me jealous? Well, you can tell your little boy toy that you don't need him anymore. Just so you know, I will never be jealous. If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." She gave me an incredulous look. "By the Angel, when will you get it through your head that not everything is about you? You have no right to accuse me of using someone, especially a boy. You don't know me at all. Who the hell do you think you are? You come out here wanting to talk about things, but then, you go and blame things on me. You want to talk about everything, then start talking," Clary cried.

This was not going very good. Why couldn't I shut up? I was about to say something else when she cut me off. "Next, you are going to accuse me of being the reason you cheated. It was all my fault that you and Aline had an affair behind my back. It was my entire fault you couldn't stick to one person. Everything was my fault, right?" she screamed at me, tears falling down her face. I was speechless. She was right. I was blaming everything on her. In my moment of realization, I heard an angry voice.

"What?" Clary and I turned around and saw Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus standing behind us with furious expressions. "You cheated on her? That is what made her leave, right? You sick bastard!" Izzy took out her whip and was preparing to hit him with it. I just stood there, eyes wide with shock that they all finally knew why Clary left. "Ugh! I'm going to kill you!" Izzy announced. She pulled her whip back, and was about to strike, when Simon held her back. "Izzy, if he did cheat on her, he's not worth it," Alec said. "If he cheated on her?" Izzy asked, "We heard the whole conversation and Jace didn't even object to it! He cheated on her, and you think he deserves the life that he has. We supported him after Clary left. He told us that she broke his heart, when it was the other way around! He made her leave. He is the reason she doesn't trust anyone anymore. He is the one who pushed her away from all of us." My mind was reeling. All of these Izzy had said were true, but how come I didn't notice this until now. Before I couldn't care less about what happened. But now, I realize how bad my mistake was. Then I heard Alec ask, "Clary, is this all true?" We all turned to look at her.

"Look, I just can't talk about this right now," then, she hopped on her bike and drove away. We all just stood there, speechless.

* * *

**My apologies for the short chapters. I'm sorry that I couldn't update last night, as I said I would. But right now it is 1:03 am, so here it is for you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I will try to get a few updates today. I will be going out of town, so you won't get an update until after Sunday. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own TMI.**

* * *

The entire conversation with Jace and the others was bringing back unwanted memories. It was all reappearing in my mind like it was happening again.

_"Jace, we shouldn't be doing this. What about Clary?" Aline asked._ Then the road came back into focus. The flashbacks were distracting me. I couldn't see the road ahead, and I needed to pull over now.

_"What about her? Right now, she is at her dinner, and what she doesn't know can't hurt her," Jace said._ The flashbacks were obscuring my vision.

_"I thought you loved her," Aline replied. "Who said anything about love?" he answered._ By now, I could not see anything. I could not even see the car coming towards me.

_I barged into the room. "This is what all these months I spent with you were for?" I asked._

_"Look, Clary, you were never meant to find out, and I never wanted to hurt you," Jace started._ **BAM**! My motorcycle flipped to the side of the road. I was thrown off of my bike and I skidded across the pavement. My head hit the ground a few times. I could hear people getting out of their cars to check on me. I could also hear calls for an ambulance. I didn't even feel any pain. The flashbacks were distracting me from the kind of pain I should have felt. I should've felt physical pain, not emotional pain.

My body was broken, but I could only tell how broken my soul was. I was a girl scarred for life. I had cried a river, but instead of building a bridge to get over it, I built up walls that were impossible to climb.

_"You're cheating on me! You're in my bed, screwing another girl, on my birthday," I screamed at him. _

I was trying to suppress the flashbacks, but in my effort, I ended up blacking out, again.

* * *

I woke up to see that I was in the infirmary. I thought that was weird, since the ambulance would have taken me to the hospital. I sat up, and pain shot up my body. "Magnus?" I asked to see if anybody was here. "Clary, what is it with you and unconsciousness today? You've gone out cold two times in less than twenty four hours," he replied, coming in through the door.

"What the hell are you talking about warlock?" Rosie asked coming in behind Magnus.

"Oh, um I forgot to tell you. When Sebastian and I fought the demon yesterday, it hit me and knocked me out," I said nervously. Rosie is very scary when she is angry.

"Oh, just stop worrying. I used my magnificent powers to heal her. It's your fault you didn't catch her leaving the Institute," Magnus said to her. Rosie's eyes widened and she had an angry glint in her eye. But it soon went away. She said to him in a very sugar sweet voice, "Magnus, do you mind getting something from my bathroom? It's a jar of glitter. You can have it. It's on the shelf by the shower."

"Ooh, glitter!" he screamed.

"What are you up to Rosaline?" I asked her. "You'll see, and after I get revenge on Magnus, you are telling me everything. Also, since they know about the Jace thing, you have to tell them about it. Alec still refuses to believe it," she replied.

"Ahh! Get the hell out of my bathroom! Just take the glitter and go," we heard Kat scream. Then Magnus came back and had a big jar of glitter with a wild look on his face. "You didn't tell me that your sister was in the shower. She almost made me drop the glitter. Man, you girls know how to make me talk like a stereotype gay," Magnus said.

We burst out laughing. Magnus is the funniest warlock ever. "Magnus, am I okay to get out of bed? I kind of have something to explain to everyone," I told him. "Sure, just draw and iratze and you should be fine. Although, I would lay off some big physical activities because you broke a few bones," he replied.

Rosie helped me out of bed and I went to my room to shower and change. I really didn't want to tell the story again, because I knew I would start crying. Then, I realized I didn't have to say anything. I still had my video camera from that night. Why did I not think of this before? I could show everyone what happened. But that would make him seem very bad. I wonder what happened to Sebastian after I left.

"Rosie, what happened to Sebastian after I left?" I asked. "Oh, Jace hit him, but don't worry, Sebastian got him too," she replied. He hit my boyfriend. Now I am definitely showing everyone the tape. _Watch out Jace, everyone one will want to kill you now_, I thought.

I found my camcorder and got the SD card out. "Rosie, tell everyone to meet in the TV room," I told her.

"Sure thing Clary. Are you going to be okay?" she asked me. I just nodded and she left the room. I grabbed my computer and entered the SD card in. I saw my birth date and clicked on it. There it was: the footage that ended my heart. I slowly descended the stairs, as to avoid showing everyone. I was scared of what everyone would think about me. When I got into the room, everyone was there, even Jace.

"Instead of telling you guys, I thought I could show you guys. I totally forgot that I recorded the whole thing that day, so here it is. I plugged my computer into the TV and pressed play. The whole time that played, I watched everyone's emotions. Rosie, Kat, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus were clearly very angry. Alec had a look of disbelief. I mean, he just found out that his parabatai was a two-timing, dirty, pathetic pig. Jace had a look of horror on his face. Then the video ended. They all turned to Jace and he said one word. "Shit," then he ran out of the room. The rest of them chased after them as if all of the demons in the universe were behind them.

**Should Sebastian be good or bad?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! It's been forever since I've updated.**

**I don't own TMI.**

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Shit," I said, and then I ran out of the room. I could tell that everyone was chasing me and I could hear death threats. They were mostly from Izzy. I could not believe that Clary had the whole thing recorded. I was definitely not getting Clary back now. I mean, I hit her boyfriend, and the others were going to try and keep me away from her. Why did I have to be so stupid? If only she knew what actually happened that night. Fine, I did cheat on her, but I don't even know why. I still love her, but I doubt that she loves me anymore.

I usually would not be so scared. But when you have a mad Izzy, a glitter- obsessed warlock, a shocked parabatai, Daylighter (well, that's not actually very scary, it would be a very funny thing to look at), and two of the best shadowhunters after you, it is a very traumatizing experience. Ever since the accident happened, I've never been the same shadowhunter. It's like I have had bad karma ever since Clary left.

**Clary POV**

By the Angel, I can't believe I just showed everyone what happened. I just hope that Rosie and Kat don't hurt him too much. Ha, I'm just kidding. I honestly wouldn't care if Jace got hit by a bus. It would be just like Kellie Pickler's video the Best Days of Your Life. Her boyfriend cheated on her, realized what he didn't have, wanted her back, and got hit by a bus. Why couldn't life be so nice to me?

Jace changed me completely. I am not a shy, artistic geek. Now, I'm an outgoing, fun chick. Could it be worse? Hell yes. Before I started a new life, I was sad, depressed, and lonely. When I was in Los Angeles, Jonathan would tease me so much to the point of a mental breakdown. He and his friends made me want to jump in front of a train. They teased me for reasons that are unknown. Helen was the only person who was nice to me. Just imagine how it would be if I was still like that.

I was happy as the old Clary Fray. I was happy even before Jace came into my life. Why wasn't it like that now? I mean, I have a family who cares, a boyfriend, and… What else do I have? Demons to kill? A stele with runes to create? I have nothing else! I can't have anything else, if I don't have closure. But how do I get closure? Time to come up with a plan, the Clary way.

* * *

**Super short chapter! I just wanted to put something up. I will try to update more and give you longer chapters.**

**So, how was your 4th of July?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update! I have to make up for my long absence. There is a lot of POV switching.**

**I don't own TMI.**

* * *

The plan:

Step 1: Find closure, which means I need to forgive Jace.

Step 2: Change back into the old Clary, but more improved.

Step 3: Be happy.

These were the steps to my plan. Now I have to find Jace so I can forgive him. I can't believe that I am actually going to forget about the whole situation. But, I have to so I can be happy.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Psst, psst Jace!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Clary. Everyone else was catching up with me, so I followed her. She led me back to the Institute. I was very confused.

"What are you doing Clary? Wouldn't you want me to be hurt by everyone, who now hates me?" I asked her.

"Well, yes, but I have to talk to you first," she said. I was getting scared. What did she want to tell me? What was so important, that she saved me from being hurt? "That makes me feel so much better," I uttered sarcastically.

"Oh, just shut up! So, I don't have a lot of time before the others find us. I just want you to know, that I forgive you. I know this is crazy, but I forgive you. The whole incident was provoking me. I wasn't able to do much, because I was afraid of getting hurt. That's why I am forgiving you. I'm pretty sure that we both need closure, but I'm doing this for me, not you," Clary said, looking me in the eye the whole time.

I smirked, not comprehending what exactly was going on. "I knew you couldn't resist me. It was only a matter of time before you wanted me back," I retorted. Then, when I realized what she said, my eyes widened. "Wait, you forgive me? After all that has happened, you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes, crazy right? Oh, there is something I wanted to ask you about," she told me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"What is the accident that you all keep talking about? They said that it somehow affected your shadow-hunting." My face paled. The accident was not something I liked to talk about. But, she was taking a big step in forgiving me, so I can tell her.

"Um, the accident happened after you left. Everyone went out to search for you: Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon, your mom, Luke, Maia, Jordan, Maryse, Robert, even Aline. Out of nowhere, a demon came and attacked me from behind. It got me in the back, and I was losing a lot of blood. I turned around, got my seraph blade out, and killed it. Then, a horde of demons came. There was four was cornering Izzy. I jumped in front of her and killed those demons too, but not before it injected poison in me. I was weakening. The poison was spreading through my body, then, I passed out.

"While I was unconscious, Ithuriel came and spoke to me. He told me that I could've died. He also said that until golden light shines, I will never be the same. That part I never told anyone. I couldn't figure out what until golden light shines meant. Well, that's it," I concluded.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I was surprised to hear all of this from Jace. This must suck for him. Well, step one is done. I forgave Jace, and let go of the past. Now, I have to leave. I need to go back to New York to find my old self, and talk to my parents.

I placed a locking rune on my door. I packed some clothes to last a week, made a portal, and stepped through. I landed in my apartment in New York. My mom looked up in surprised.

"Clary, is that you?" she asked. I smiled and said, "Yeah, mom, it is." She ran up a hugged me. She was crying, and before I knew it, I was too. Then, Luke came out. He was surprised and happy at the same time. I wiggled out of my mom's embrace, and ran into his. We talked for hours, although, I never mentioned the incident with Jace. I caught up on a lot of things I missed. I even met my baby sister. I spent the rest of the week going through my old things. I began to feel happiness again. I thought back to all of the old memories I had of this place I used to call home. Then, I had to leave.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Gone was the girl clad with leather and boots. Here was the return of the girl in worn sneakers and denim. The hair that was usually curled to perfection was back to its untamed frizzy self. The only thing that didn't change was the fact that I was a shadowhunter. No one could take that away from me, not even myself. I drew a portal rune, and returned to the Institute. The voices I heard ceased as they looked upon me.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I was freaking out. Where the hell was Clary? She came to talk to me, and then she just disappears! We were all frantically thinking of places she might me. Everyone kept giving me dirty looks. Izzy even came up to slap me.

"This is your entire fault Jace! She probably was overwhelmed with emotion from that video tape, and left or something. What if she got kidnapped?" Kat asked. Then, we heard footsteps and a short red-head appeared. Everyone fell silent.

"You guys should stop blaming this on Jace. I'm here now," she said. Clary looked different. She didn't look like the badass chick we saw before. She looked like the artsy geek when I first met her. We were all just staring at her. Then, Simon starts to smile and hugs her, which confuses everybody even more.

Simon said, "It's good to have you back Clare."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, my laptop was taken away so I couldn't update. Ugh! School started yesterday, which epically sucks. Thanks for all of the reviews and stuff.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

* * *

**CPOV**

"Si, it's good to be back. I miss wearing my comfy sneakers and baggy sweaters. You know, we should play COD, or Halo sometime. I have an Xbox in my room if you want to play," I said. Simon and I kept talking about random things. I could feel everyone staring at me like I was an acrobat in the circus.

"Clary, what the hell happened? Why did you disappear, and why are you wearing those unfashionable clothes?" Rosie demanded to know. I think she was more upset about what I was wearing than me MIA for a whole week. Of course, I had to tell her, so I explained everything that happened.

"You know, you could have at least sent a text to let us know you were okay. Kat and I were worried sick!" she exclaimed. I was touched. Who knew I could drive Rosie and Kat crazy? That means I could probably drive the world insane!

"I'm sorry Rosie. I promise to text you a smiley face the next time I portal to a different place. Now, come here and give me a hug," I told her. She gave me a quick hug, kissed me on the forehead, and then sent me off to bed.

"By the Angel, you act like my mother," I mumbled. She just laughed and kicked me out of her room.

* * *

When I walked into school the next day, people were staring at me like I was crazy. I could hear people whispering, already dreading the rumors they would spread. I decided it would be best if I just ignored them, and I made my way to class. I wanted to see what Sebastian would think of how I looked, I mean, I wasn't in my usual attire like he remembered.

My classmates looked up and burned their eyes into my body, seemingly judging how I looked. It was a good thing that people were still scared of me, so I gave them one glance and they all looked away. Yup, I still have some badass in me. I walked towards Sebastian and his eyes widened.

"Wow, Clary, you look different," he said.

"Um, do you like it?" I asked. He thought for a second, and then he flashed a big grin.

"Of course I do. I would like whatever you wore," he replied and pecked my cheek. I took my seat and let the rest of school take its course.

* * *

"I'll see you guys after school! I have a bunch of homework to catch up on, bye," I said to everyone, as they began training. I started to walk towards the library so I could work, when suddenly; a hand grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom. I turned around and saw Kaelie.

"What the hell? I have somewhere to be slut," I yelled. She just ignored that comment and walked up to me.

"Look, just so we are clear, Jace is mine. You cannot have him. We are destined to be together and there is nothing you can do about it, so I suggest that you take your little crush, or whatever relations you have, and forget about it. I will have him," she told me deadly serious. I was confused. What was she talking about? What crush did I have on Jace? I don't like him, and I never will again.

"What are you freaking talking about? I don't like Jace. He can toy around with you or whoever for all I care. I don't like him, and I never will," I clarified for Kaelie. I think she has an obsession with Mr. Cocky Pants. Do I care, um, no?

"Put up this act as long as you want. You will never have Jace because he belongs with me. That is our fate and you better stay away from him or you will be sorry," she said.

"I'm not afraid of you Kaelie. You can't hurt me. I honestly could kill you if I wanted to. And don't worry, I'm always trying to avoid Jace so your request won't be a problem," I sneered as I walked out of the room.

"I may not be able to hurt you physically, but I can mentally. If you take Jace, your junior shadowhunters will not be able to see another day of light, or breathe another death. Jace will be mine! Not yours!" she screamed at me. Jeez, mental much?

* * *

**Jace POV**

It has been two weeks since Clary forgave me, but she stopped talking to me, almost as if she was avoiding me. I need to know why though.

"Clary, get back over here! You need to tell me why you are avoiding me, more than usual," I demanded. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me before she could do anything. My grip was like iron, so she had no chance of escaping.

"I can do whatever I want. Just leave me alone. And get your hands off of me," she said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," I challenged.

"Why would you care? Me problems should not be of your concern. I can handle myself, now let go," she voiced.

"Angel, can't you just tell me what's going on?" I asked Clary. Then, we both became silent as we heard people coming down the hall. It was Sebastian, and another girl. Clary had a look of fury on her face. The girl moaned Sebastian's name over and over again.

"Mmm you taste so good, and you can kiss," Sebastian said. They slammed against the lockers and continued to make out. Before I knew it, Clary flipped me onto the ground and ran out of the school, once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**It has come to my attention, that some believe I am copying the plot of another fanfiction. That is not true. I would not take another person's story. This story, was made up by me. I'm sure that the author of the other fanfiction made theirs up too on their own. This is not my rendition of their story. It is all mine. I assure you that I did not copy anything. I swear on the Angel. Thanks for you loyal readers who believe in me.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own TMI.**

* * *

That is it. That was the last straw. I cannot take getting used by men! Is love supposed to be a game? If so, why am I the constant victim? I will not stand for it. This happened to me once, so I left and became better off of my mistakes. Now, this happens again, and how am I supposed to rebound off of it? Maybe, I should just do what I did before. Maybe, if I leave again, I can become even better than now. By the Angel, my life is confusing.

I rode my bike home and charged up to my room. I hastily began to pack. I put some clothes into a suitcase and my personal belongings into my bag. What else should I pack? As I was thinking, Rosie and Kat walked into my room.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm leaving," is all I said.

"Why? You can't just pack up and leave. We are parabatai. You swore an oath to stay with me and I with you, until death," Rosie said, clearly offended. I looked into her eyes and they projected anger and sadness at the same time.

"Well, I was at school when Jace pulled me aside to talk. In the midst of the argument, we heard voices and we stopped so they wouldn't know that we were there. I looked and saw Sebastian, with another girl. They were kissing and moaning and, it was awful. I just can't take being a toy for men anymore. This has happened twice to me now and that kind of makes you wonder. Maybe, I'm not meant to die with love. Maybe I'm meant to die alone with no one. So, I've decided to leave to save everyone all of the trouble," I explained. I really didn't want to leave them, but I have to. No one will treat me the right way, especially any boys.

"I can tell you this, you are not leaving. I mean look at Rosie, she is all lethal killing mode. You know we have to calm her down. Plus, it's just like she said. You two are parabatai, sworn together by an oath, but no matter, if you go, than so do we," Kat reasoned.

It was true. Rosie looked very angry about the Sebastian thing. When she got mad, it was bad. But if she is in lethal killing mode, than you better hide. She always wants to kill or beat up someone. She favors going demon hunting more though. The only way to calm her is to get her Starbucks. I can't leave the world in danger by leaving with Rosie like this. It was extremely dangerous. One time, she almost chocked a mundane to death.

"Come on, let's get her to the car and let her calm down," I mumbled to Kat. The car ride to Rosie's therapy was actually quite funny. I was driving, and Kat was in the back watching Rosie. She saw a random mundane and almost succeeded in jumping out of the car window to harass the poor man. When we finally got to Starbucks, we all practically ran into the shop. Rapidly, we placed our orders and received our drinks. I sat there with a caramel Frappuccino, enjoying the silence until a bunch of noisy clowns walked in.

Among that group was my soon-to-be ex Sebastian, and the girl he cheated on me with. Perfect timing. Rosie was still in her hand of death phase, so this was going to be trouble for the two-timer. I smirked in my head. His ass was going to be kicked.

"Rosie, don't even think about it," Kat warned.

"Just let her Kat. This could actually be funny," I said. Rosie heard me and smiled. This will be fun. My devious little mind will most likely never stop replaying this moment in life. Oh, I will make sure to remember this day forever. Although it did start out terrible, I might say.

"Hey asshole!" Rosie called, "Remember me, your girlfriend's sister? Yeah well, I heard that you were cheating on her, and that's not okay with me. There is hell to pay. I bet that this girl hanging on your arm is the one you cheated with, or is it the other way around? Get ready for the worst day of your life, Verlac."

His face went from laid back, to scared. Everyone knows that when Rosie is mad at you, you will end up in the hospital. The coffee shop became silent, as all eyes were upon us.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked nervously, shrugging his arm out of the girl's grip. Rosie smirked.

"What the hell Sebastian? We are so done!" she said, then stomped out the door. He gulped and saw me sitting in the chair. He mouthed help to me. I just nodded no, and continued sipping my drink. Kat rolled her eyes and pulled out a book to read.

"Come here you little bastard!" Rosie screamed. He started to run around Starbucks, with Rosie chasing after him. People eventually began to laugh, as the sight was amusing. Even his groupie was cracking up. My eyes began to tear up because of how hard I was laughing. Eventually, Rosie caught up to him and pounced.

"Ahhh, somebody please get this chaotic chick off of me!" he yelled. "She's going to kill me! Please help," Sebastian pleaded. I decided that this was enough. He has already been humiliated too much. It was like he totally forgot his shadowhunting skills when Rosie was chasing him. Otherwise, he would have found a way to get up and not be pinned down by my parabatai.

"What do you have to say to Clary?" Rosie asked him. The laughter died down, as the people waited for him to speak. He looked me in the eye and sighed.

"Clary, I'm sorry that I was a horrible boyfriend and cheated on you. You are a beautiful girl that I have just lost. I am truly sorry and ask for you forgiveness, please," he tried. I pretended to think for a moment. That was a nice speech. And, I wasn't really mad at him anymore. I mean, I was still upset, but not angry.

I pranced up to him and said, "Okay! You were a nice boy, and I enjoyed the time with you. I forgive you. Have fun with your life." Everyone was confused from my cheery approach. Even Kat looked up from her book to stare at me. "Bye bye everyone. Hoped you enjoyed the show," I sang as I exited to my car. Kat and Rosie were trailing behind me.

"Well, that was weird and totally unexpected," Kat muttered.

"I think I found a new way to calm down," Rosie said. She grabbed her Starbucks cup and we drove off back home.

* * *

I went back up to my room and thought about what I said earlier. Am I really meant to die alone? I guess if they are eventually going to leave me, I should just leave first to save myself from even more heartbreak. It is already night time, so I just have to wait until everyone is asleep. Then I can free myself from their hearts. I'm really going to miss everybody.

Man, I'm bipolar. First I'm angry, then, I am happy, next, I'm upset and sad. Why was my life so complicated? I swear it was never this hard before. But, I have already made my decision, so I just need to carry out my plan. They should all be asleep by now, so now it's time for me to leave. I crept out of the Institute, only to run into a wall. I looked up and saw Jace.

"Where do you think you're going Clary?" he asked me.

"Away, why do you care?" I questioned.

"Because I care about you," he said. My heart fluttered a little. That didn't mean anything though. I always get butterflies when a boy compliments me.

"Yeah, well I don't care. Now move so I can leave," I demanded.

"You can't go. We all need you here," Jace whispered. I looked away from him, and started to walk towards my bike. He grabbed my arm and kissed me.

* * *

**Kaelie POV**

I sat in my car, the one that Jace and I will ride off to our honeymoon after we got married. I will not let anyone get in my way, especially not that red-headed leprechaun. I watched as they talked, not really sure of what they were saying. Suddenly, the freak had her lips on this. My heart clenched at the sight of this.

"That bitch is going to pay," I said to myself while driving off. She was warned, now she will meet the threat. I looked at my phone and stared at the picture of Jace.

"She can't have you, we belong together, and you belong with me!" I cried.

* * *

**Clary POV**

Jace had his lips against mine. It felt familiar, good, but bad at the same time. I pushed him away. This could not happen.

"Dude, what the hell?" I spat at him.

"Clary, where are you going?" a voice interrupted. It was Nat. Damn, I couldn't leave anymore.

"Nowhere Nat, now go back inside," I said gently.

After she went inside, I slapped Jace. I was fuming. You could probably see smoke coming out of my ears.

"Don't you ever dare put your lips close to mine, unless you'd like to live with no way to go pee," I threatened. He just backed away and walked me back inside. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Nat POV**

After Clary sent me back to bed, I couldn't sleep. I began to reminiscent all of my good memories. Most included Clary. I had an uneasy feeling about tomorrow, like I wasn't safe. I can only ask the Angel that I will be.

**Next Day**

That uneasy feeling grew as I neared school.

"Do you feel weird too Nat?" Ky asked. I glanced at him in surprise.

"Yeah, you feel that?" I asked him. My heart was pounding. What was going to happen?

He only nodded. I hugged him and walked him to his classroom. After recess, I got called to the office. Ky was there at the office too. There was a blond girl who looked like a faerie. I couldn't really tell. We just followed her through the office and out the back door. Ky was out before me. When I got out the door, the blond held a knife to his throat. Ky kicked her knees and made her buckle. I took this as an opportunity and kicked her head.

Our junior shadowhunting came into play as we battled the crazy faerie. Ky flipped over her and started pulling her hair. I came in and kicked her ankle to a breaking point. She let out a scream as her bones put out a crack.

"Ky, let's go," I yelled. We started to run away.

"Not so fast. When I want something, I always get it. Next time, tell your sister to listen. Oh wait, you won't be able too. This is all Clary's fault that you have to die. Enjoy it," she said. Then, she threw the knife towards Ky's heart. I jumped in front of him and it pierced my stomach. I was on the floor, completely defenseless. This is it, we are going to die. My little brother can't get away. The blond grabbed the knife from my stomach and cut my brother's neck. I wanted to cry but I couldn't because of all this pain. So this is what the uneasy feeling was about. It was warning us that death was near. I saw the phsyco lady come up to me. I let one tear fall out, then my world drifted away.

* * *

**Kaelie POV**

Jeez, what the hell do they teach these kids? They broke my ankle, pulled out my hair extensions, ruined my manicure, and got blood all over my outfit. At least they died. Ha, Clary! You lost. Jace will be mine.

I dropped the brats off on the front steps of the Institute. Then I ran off to start planning my wedding.

* * *

**Clary POV**

When I got home, I had a feeling of dread. I gasped. There on the front steps were Kat and Rosie. Kat was crying, and Rosie's make up was smudged, all because my two junior shadowhunters, were dead. They were lifeless and bloody, all because of me.

* * *

**Do you think that I copied another person's story? I didn't, but tell me what you thought. If you don't believe me, check the date this was published and last updated (7-27-13), and compare it to the other story. I'm not saying that the other author has copied me. Just check if you think that I am lying.**

**Just for future plans; do you want an epilogue as a separate chapter, or the same as the last chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews and everything. The story is coming to an end soon. But, I will try to come out with another story soon. Love ya readers.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

* * *

_"No, no, no," _was all I could think. This could not have happened. I wish it was all a bad dream. But no, this was actually happening. I stared at Kat, who was crying very hard. Then, I turned my eyes to Rosie who was just staring into space. I didn't look down. For I was afraid to see their blood stained bodies. I was a miserable failure. I let Kaelie get to me and she got Nat and Ky. How could I be so stupid? I should've done something to prevent this situation.

I tried my best to hold back my tears that were threatening to spill. But, the grief took over and I cried. I couldn't stop crying. All I could think about were the kids who had so much ahead of them, but never got a chance. They would never become full shadowhunters. They would never find love. They would never experience the things that they wanted to. They never even got to see a real demon before. My body shook with sobs. I sounded like I was gasping for air. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around me.

"By the Angel, what happened?" Alec asked.

"Clary, are you okay?" Izzy asked. I stopped crying and looked up. Her eyes held worry and sorrow.

"Take Kat and Rosie inside. Make sure that they clean up and go to bed please," I said to her. She nodded and started to lead Kat and Rosie inside. It was like she was leading a group of blind people. The rest of them looked back at me.

"Magnus and Alec, can you take Nat and Ky away. I don't want to look at them right now. Please, just take them away," I pleaded. I stood up and began to walk away. Jace followed me and stayed silent. The silence was comforting. It made me feel like this wasn't real. I probably looked like a zombie walking through the dead night. Dead, that word made me stop walking. Dead, they were dead. They were dead, because of Kaelie. Kaelie killed them because she thought that I broke our little agreement. But, I never did.

Unless, she saw us that one night, the night that could've prevented this entire situation. If Kaelie saw Jace kiss me, then I would've broken our promise. And, if I broke my promise, she would kill Nat and Ky. That would have never happened if Jace didn't kiss me. So, it is all because of Jace. I slowly turned towards him with a glint of malevolence in my eyes. I was furious. It was all Jace's fault that my little siblings are gone. He took them away from me because he wouldn't let me leave.

"Clary, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Shut up! I HATE you. It's because of you that my life is ruined. I was doing fine until you came into my life. In New York, before I met you, I was happy. Then, you broke my heart. I'm here in California, and I find a great new family. Out of the blue, you show up and you ruin us. My family was alive before you. My life was alive before you. Now, it's all gone. Everyone I love is dead, all because of you!" I screamed. Then I started to run away. The tears came rushing down my face once again.

I heard him race after me. I tried running faster, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up. I tried taking sharp turns, and I even climbed a few fences. But, of course, nothing would stop him. He was death himself. Soon, I am going to be the one to die. Then, he might go after Rosie, or even Kat. I can't even think right now. My mind is working too hard trying to figure things out.

"Clary, Clary stop! Talk to me, Clary," he demanded. He wasn't going to ask or anything. I looked up at him, so broken, so fragile, yet, so strong.

"Why should I? You know what you did. I just want to know why," I asked. And, no, I wasn't referring to the situation at hand. I was thinking about that night, the night that started his murderous frenzy. He knew exactly what I was talking about. Guilt and confusion flashed on his face.

"I thought you were over that. I thought I was forgiven," Jace said. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. Of course he would try to make an excuse to not answer the question.

"Okay, Clary, just wait. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, I just ugh…!" he yelled at himself.

"Is it really that hard to give me a damn answer? You couldn't just give me a stupid excuse like any other person would. How about: I was drunk, or she kissed me first? You had to say nothing. You know that it still hurts, right? You are just too honest for your own good. I have been lied to before, more than any lives you could count. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. I can handle lies, especially after what you did. Saying nothing is worse than what you actually did wrong. It's like; you don't have an answer to it. It feels like you never cared about me at all. I mean, it broke me to pieces when you cheated on me, but then, I find out every second I spent on you could have been for someone else. I loved every breath I spent with you. They were the best days of my life. You ignited a fire that opened my eyes. Then, catching you in bed with Aline washed it out like a hurricane against a lit match. How could you? It was my freaking birthday. Don't you think I deserve a little respect by not telling me lies? Why stop the lying now?" I finished.

He wasn't going to give me answers anytime soon, so I began to walk away. Then, he sighed and said, "I can honestly tell you that I don't know why I did what I did. I'm not going to give you any bull like others would. I guess I was confused about everything. I was in love with you, I'm still in love with you, and I am scared. I thought that, maybe I didn't feel the right way, since love was a bit new to me. I decided to see if I felt whatever I had with you, with someone else, so that I wasn't just screwing with you."

My face softened up, but then I thought about Nat and Ky. I became enraged again. "It's your fault that my siblings are dead," I began, "If you hadn't kissed me yesterday, then we would've never been in this mess. It's your entire fault!" So many emotions were running around in my head. I was frustrated, upset and angry. I need something to blow off my steam, and I know the perfect thing. I smelled it before I thought of it. Demon hunting would do the trick.

I grabbed out my seraph blade and whispered its name. I followed the odor and found three demons. I lashed out at the first one with my blade. I sliced off its arm, and stabbed its stomach. It screamed in pain. Then, it tried to spit on me. Ugh, I hate these kinds of demons. It's like they have saliva problems. I grew bored and decapitated it. The other two charged at me simultaneously. I jumped, but one reached up and pulled me back down. It was throwing me in the path of the other demon. Man, they are so stupid. As I neared the demon, I used my blades and sent the demon to its own dimension. The last one faced me and started to laugh. I could feel a presence behind me. Before looking, I stabbed the demon's heart.

I glanced at whoever was behind me. It was none other than the crazy bitch herself. Kaelie looked at me with fake sympathy and asked, "When's the funeral?"

My anger intensified. Before I could attack her, a ring of demons circled around her. More and more came, and pretty soon, I was surrounded by demons. There was even one Greater Demon, Abbadon. I fought the smaller ones easily, flipping and stabbing their hearts. I fought viciously and I managed to not get hurt too much. I quickly drew an iratze and grabbed a new blade. More demons were advancing. Soon, I reached the Abbadon.

The demon slashed and tried to hit me. I dodged the swipes from its claws. The attacks kept coming and coming. I jumped to the side as it tried to grab me. I took out a dagger and threw it at its heart. But, it didn't die. I was astonished. What was happening? How did it not die? While I was trying to avoid getting hurt by the Greater Demon, I was also trying to kill the lesser ones at the same time. I turned around and pierced a demon, sending it back to hell. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Abbadon cut my side and I could already feel myself weaken. Luckily, I was able to endure pain well, and my rage kept me fueled for battle.

"What's the point in fighting Clary? You're two siblings are all dead, because I killed them. I doubt your parabatai or Kat would want anything to do with you now. They will probably kill you themselves. Just like I killed those two brats," Kaelie bragged.

"Big mistake fey. We wouldn't do that to Clary, but we will do that to you!" Rosie yelled. I saw everyone standing behind me: Rosie, Kat, Magnus, Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Jace. My two sisters ran towards Kaelie, who was pathetically trying to run away. She screamed as they attacked her.

"You stupid demons, attack them!" she screamed. She was trying to get Kat and Rosie off of her. One of them drew out a blade. I couldn't really tell.

"This is for my family you bitch!" and they stabbed her in the heart. She stopped moving and became limp.

The rest of us turned to the rest of the demons, and began to fight like it meant the world. But, to me, it really did.

* * *

**So, do you have any story ideas that I can attempt to bring to life?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter! Stuff happens! I feel like I wrote this chapter horridly. If you have any suggestions, I will add it. I posted two chapter today. I love you all!**

**~AngelNephilim14**

* * *

"Man, do these things ever stop coming?" Izzy asked. It seemed that every time one demon was killed, two more took its place. We were fighting hard. I was having trouble. My wound was still not healed. I needed to draw an iratze, and soon. I knew that just a simple iratze would not remove the demon poison spreading through my body. I stepped aside and healed myself. But, the rune didn't do anything. I guess that I am on my own now. Screw the pain; I need to fight for the others. More and more demons came. I took out more seraph blades and continued to fight. I looked to the side and saw a demon come up behind Jace while he was fighting another one.

"Jace, behind you!" I shouted. He was already distracted, so I ran up and killed the demon. That sent a rush through me. I blindly killed all of the demons. Punch after punch, kick after kick, stab after stab. And, one by one they began to return to their dimension.

"Now, how the hell are we going to take down that garbage can?" Magnus asked.

I smirked, "Well, when you have three of the best shadowhunters, a Daylighter, and you guys, what's there to worry about?"

They all smiled and nodded. All of us circled around Abbadon. Izzy used her electrum whip and snapped her hand towards the demon. It screeched in pain as it hit its arm. Alec shot multiple arrows at where its heart was supposed to be.

"You can't kill it by piercing the heart. You have to go for the head," I told him. The Greater Demon attempted to aim for my head. I ducked and sliced its arm off, but it immediately grew back.

"I swear, these are worse than lizards," Magnus said, "And, they don't even look good with your outfit or glitter." It hissed at him and Magnus dumped a bunch of glitter on his head. "See?" he asked.

"Dude, shut up. We have a demon to worry about," Kat said.

I snuck behind the demon. I have to go in for the final blow. The others were keeping it well distracted. I spoke my blade's name and it illuminated to life. I braced myself and prepared to jump. Then, I flew into the air. I got ready to slice its neck when it turned around. It placed the long talons on its hands through my petite body. Everyone froze. I mustered all of my strength and decapitated it while it through me to a wall. I landed hard on the ground, banging my head on the pavement. I was getting dizzy and I could feel all of my broken bones, and the poison running through my veins. I blinked slowly and saw everyone come around me. Magnus immediately went to me and blue sparks began to fly everywhere.

"There's nothing I can do. The demon poison is already by her heart," he said regretfully. Kat was outraged.

"Of course you can do something! You are the High Warlock. I already lost two siblings today, and I don't want to lose another. You have to do something, she cannot die," she screamed while sobbing. I began to close my eyes.

"Clary, hon, you need to stay awake. You have to. Don't leave us here alone," Rosie pleaded.

"I don't want to anymore," I breathed. "I love you all. And Jace, I forgive you completely. I'm sorry I was mad at you earlier. I loved you before, and I still do now."

"Now you say that? When we could've been together all of this time, you tell me when I have no chance to be with you," Jace cried. The boy, who never cried, cried. Tears were coming down his face.

My breathing became more ragged. I took another deep breath and said, "Do not let my death affect anything. Can you promise me you will never change? Don't be like me and let something stupid drive you away from people you love. Just promise me that you won't change," I asked.

"I don't think we can do that," Izzy said, with tears sliding down her face.

"You have to promise me," I demanded, as I began to let tears come out. "I don't want to know that everything will be different because I'm gone. You have to never change." They nodded and I grabbed my iPod out. They looked at me with a weird expression. I scrolled to my playlist and clicked a song that went well with my situation. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift began to play.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Alec was hiding into Magnus. Izzy was holding on to Simon, crying. Rosie and Kat were holding my hand, and my head was cradled in Jace's lap. The song continued to play as everyone else continued to cry.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light_

Everything started to go fuzzy and darken. I could barely hear the song anymore.

_You and I'll be safe and sound, _it finished as my world faded away. It only left me enough time to whisper, "Never change," to myself.

* * *

**The End**


	15. Epilouge

**Jace POV**

After my love died, she began to glow. It was like all of her angel essence was going away. The light was a blinding gold, just like the one I needed. I could feel my strength return to me, and I felt better than ever. I was myself again, but why did Clary have to be the price? I was glad, but extremely depressed. She was gone, and I couldn't do anything to get her back this time**.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

After Clary's death, Rosie became extremely depressed. When she closed her eyes, she immediately felt pain. It was like a cord was being severed with a knife. Blood began to soak her shirt as her parabatai rune faded. Things were very different after that. She never ate, saying, "If Clary can't eat, then I won't." She skipped school, but trained a lot. She did everything that she promised not to. It wasn't until Kat died that she stopped.

Kat was very worried about her sister. She got sick after a while. When she was looking after Rosie, she never got a chance to take care of herself. She became sick, and one day died, leaving Rosie, all alone. Then, with no one, she turned to the only person left, Jace. He comforted her and stopped her from overworking. He reminded her of the promise she made to Clary. Eventually, his love for Clary turned into love for Rosie. But, it was only second hand love. It was not very special, but very special to others. They had two kids: Clary and Kat. Their children would often ask how they got their names, and they would reply, "From two brave women." Life began to become better for Rosie Lightwood.

* * *

**Rosie POV**

_**Years Later**_

I walked up to Clary's grave. It was her death anniversary. I placed the flowers on her grave. Jace set down a stele and seraph blade, and then walked away. After all of this, he still wasn't over her. I knew he loved me, but he didn't really. I knew that when I married him though. I guess I felt the same way. I looked at her gravestone and began to speak like she was actually there listening. She was right next to Nat, Ky, and Kat.

"I'm sorry we never kept our promises sis. It was really hard not to change. I had to give in. I'm really sorry. I wish you were here right now. My daughters always ask how they got their name. I just wish you could be the one to say it. Kat died after you. Really, it was my fault. That's when I completely broke. He was there for me, and he saved me. But, it's nothing compared to what could've been for you two. I'm sorry I was a horrible parabatai. I wish it was me instead of you who died. I mean, it's what a parabatai does. I love you Clary, and I hope you're happy wherever you are," I cried.

I looked up and wiped my tears. I saw three people standing over someone's grave. There was a woman and two kids. The showed a great bond with each other. The lady looked at me and smiled. I stared at her eyes and froze. They were emerald green, like Clary's. The kids looked like my younger siblings too. Before I could say anything, she winked and ran away. The children followed along. Soon, they jumped into the arms of a blinding gold light. I walked over to the grave they were looking at. It was Kat's. There was a note on the ground, with handwriting that looked like Clary's.

_Now, didn't I tell you to never change?_


End file.
